elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Elevadores Atlas elevator fixtures
This is a list of known elevator fixtures that have been made and used by Elevadores Atlas, a defunct elevator company from Brazil. Note that a few of these fixtures look very similar to Westinghouse's elevator fixtures in the United States due to the fact that both companies had a license agreement in the past. 1940s In the 1940s, Atlas used round black buttons with slightly raised halo/frame. These buttons do not have lamp. 1960s Black buttons These are small, non-illuminating black buttons with the floor number printed on them. They look very similar to Westinghouse's 1950s black buttons in the United States. 60satlascop.jpg|1960s Atlas car station with black buttons. 60satlaswooden.jpg|1960s wooden Atlas car station with small black buttons. Small white buttons These buttons look very similar to Westinghouse's 1950s-1960s white buttons that protrudes from the panel and have black font on them. Transparent buttons These buttons are transparent, have black font on them and would light up in orange when pressed. Touch sensitive buttons These buttons are side wedged, with a round touch plate in the middle and a square illuminating halo, usually orange. 60satlastouchpanel.JPG|1960s Atlas car station with touch sensitive buttons. 60satlascrank.JPG|1960s Atlas manual crank. 60satlastouchdetail.png|1960s Atlas touch sensitive buttons (Credit to Instagram user "kikocorreia") 60satlascabin.jpg|A look at the complete COP plus indicator in Juiz de Fora (Credit to Instagram user "kikocorreia"). Analogue floor indicators In the 1960s, Atlas used analogue floor indicators, with small Westinghouse-like numbers cut into the panel and would light up. The numbers go horizontally, from left to right. 60satlasindicator.JPG|1960s Atlas analogue car floor indicator. 1970s-1980s Classe A These are round white buttons with black lettering and symbols on them, resembling Dewhurst's US92/ERM's CA-92 and Westinghouse's AE and RT buttons. There are two versions of these buttons; First Generation, in the early 1980s, that are circular white buttons that would light up in yellow (sometimes orange) and Second Generation, released in the late 1980s, which are the same buttons, but instead of the button, a small red LED above the numbers would light up. Some improvements were mad in the 2nd gen batch, such as the indicator now being a small 7-segments display. The fan and light switches as well as the stop buttons were ditched. Atlasclassea2call.jpg|Late 1980s/Early 1990s Atlas hall station with round white buttons (illumination is in the middle of the button) Atlasclassea2floorlock.jpg|Late 1980s/Early 1990s Atlas call station with round white buttons. The upper station is a key switch for locking the floor externally, used in residential appilications. Atlasclassea2cop.jpg|Late1980s/Early 1990s 2nd generation Atlas Classe A car station with round white buttons. Notice the illuminations are located above the numbers. Atlasclassea1door.jpg|1970s-1980s 1st gen Atlas Classe A car station with round white buttons. Above the buttons is the "Atlas-Villares" logo and alarm and stop buttons. Atlasclassea1cop.png|1970s-1980s 1st gen Atlas Classe A car station with round white buttons. Below the door open button are the fan and light switches. Atlasclassea2buttons.jpg|Late 1980s/Early 1990s Atlas Classe A car station with round white buttons. The illuminations are positioned above the numbers. Atlasclassea2bottom.jpg|1970s-1980s Atlas alarm and door open button. Below the buttons is the logo of Villares Group and capacity. 90satlastouchdetail.jpg|1970s-1980s Atlas alarm and door open button, both are push buttons. Also visible in this photo is the Villares group logo. Vandal Resistant Classe A These are the same buttons as the Classe A 2nd generation, only made in polished steel. They are extremely rare. Touch Sensitive Classe A (1st generation) In the 1970s or 1980s, Atlas updated their touch sensitive buttons, making them flushed and completely round with a thinner illuminating halo. These buttons look similar to the Spanish Schindler touch sensitive buttons. Oldatlastouch.png|1970s-1980s Atlas touch sensitive buttons in Brazil (Credit to Instagram user "casagrandebh"). Floor indicators Westinghouse AE style analogue display Some Atlas elevators installed in the 1970s (and possibly 1980s as well) have analogue floor indicators that look very similar to Westinghouse's AE analogue floor indicators in the United States, with lamps arranged in a zig-zag line and lights up horizontally (from left to right). The only difference between this and Westinghouse's version, is that the directional arrows on Atlas's version are on the car station instead of the floor indicator panel. 80satlasfloorcounter.png|1980s Atlas analogue floor indicator which look very similar to Westinghouse's AE indicators. Westinghouse style hall lanterns Also during this era, Atlas used triangle shaped "arrow" hall lanterns that look very similar to Westinghouse in the United States. These were used from the 1950s up to the first generation of the Classe A series. Atlasclassea1hall.png|1970s Atlas "arrow" triangle hall lanterns in Brazil. These lanterns look very similar to Westinghouse's lanterns in the United States. 1990s Touch sensitive Classe A (2nd generation) Atlas continued making their 1970s-1980s round touch sensitive buttons in the early 1990s. This newer version had a smaller protruding halo that lights up in green when pressed. 90satlastouchcall.jpg|1990s Atlas call station with touch sensitive buttons. 90satlastouchpanel.jpg|1990s Atlas car station with touch sensitive buttons. Floor indicators Atlas used floor indicators with digital segments display in the early 1990s. This indicator was used with both touch sensitive and non-touch 2nd gen Classe A, but only in commercial applications. 90satlastouchindicator.jpg|1990s Atlas hall floor indicator with a digital segments display and hall lanterns. Rectangular Buttons These fixtures look very similar to Classe A Vandal Resistant. These buttons consist of a horizontal rectangular polished steel button with a thin black halo around them and thin inscriptions with a small red LED above them. They were also used by Schindler. NeoLift Originally an Atlas project, it was then developed by Schindler in 1999. It consists of rectangle push buttons with a blue illuminating lamp on the side edge of the buttons, as well as a digital floor indicator. The external indicator has a curved rectangular shape and uses the same display and chimes as the Habitare line. These were the last fixtures Atlas have created before the buyout. After the buyout, Schindler (known as Atlas Schindler in Brazil) continued on making these fixtures for their Schindler NeoLift, a model of traction elevator produced by Atlas Schindler in Brazil and only sold in Central and South American countries. As Atlas Schindler still produce their NeoLift elevators, these fixtures are still made by the company. Habitare Also in the late 1990s, Atlas made another line up of modern fixtures that would later be used in a model of Schindler elevator after the buyout; the Schindler 310L and Schindler 510L which were only sold in Central and South American countries. These fixtures consists of either touch sensitive buttons with a red illuminating strip and three floor indicator options: 7-segment displays, red LED dot matrix display, or digital red display. It has a similar button layout and shape as the European Otis 2000 fixtures. It is unknown if these fixtures were also used in the Schindler/Atlas Schindler NeoLift elevators. These fixtures might have been discontinued. Atlas310lcall.jpg|Late 1990s Atlas Habitare call station. Atlas310lcop.jpg|Late 1990s Atlas Habitare car station. Below the door controls are the fan and light switch, directional arrows and manual controls. Atlas310ldisplay.jpg|Late 1990s Atlas Habitare car floor indicator. Atlas310ldigital.png|Late 1990s Atlas Habitare car floor indicator with a rare digital display. Atlas310llantern.jpg|Late 1990s Atlas Habitare hall floor indicator. When the elevator arrives, arrows indicating the direction show up on both edges of the indicator. See also *List of Westinghouse elevator fixtures - some of the fixtures listed above were based on this company. Category:Lists of elevator fixtures